


Holy Ground

by Huntress13



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Divorce, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Second Chances, Smut, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress13/pseuds/Huntress13
Summary: Inspired by Within Temptation’s Holy Ground.
Relationships: Jared Padalecki x Reader
Kudos: 3





	Holy Ground

My head spinning of the revelation I just walked in. On top of all shouting matches I didn’t think it could get worse boy was I wrong. I caught my husband cheating on me with my former best friend from college.

_ **Flashback one hour ago** _

“It’s been since I told you I hate you because I foolish enough to think we could work this out. I am done. “I said.

“Fine you can just leave than bitch. I should have never married you anyways. You are nothing but an uptight boring plain prude anyways thought it would change we got married.” Morrell said.

Those words he just said feels like bullets raining down on me.

He takes his wedding ring off and whips it at my head. I grab my purse and bolt out the door. I make my way to my apartment. I bought it when the marriage started getting rocky.

Marriage is supposed to be sacred and I feel like I’ve been betrayed on holy ground

End of flashback

I’ve been sitting here by the kitchen island in my apartment nursing a bottle of Dr. Pepper. The stuff always calms me down. As for my wedding rings they are currently sitting on top of the garbage disposal.

My phones been going off for the past hour I checked earlier it’s Jared. The good thing about joining the SPN crew as a writer I’ve had Jared by my side through the turbulence of my marriage. He’s a good friend so is Jensen and Misha. Ever since we met we’ve been inseparable. 

I was supposed to meet Jared for lunch but I am to shell shocked to even answer him.

The sound of a key being put in the lock startles me.

I look over and see it’s Jared with a worried look on his face. His good at reading me. He comes over to comfort me. He wraps his arms around me.

He kisses the top of my head.

“Sweetheart you had me so worried since you haven’t answered any of messages or calls.” Jared said.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to worry you I’ve had a hell of morning.” I replied

He notices my empty ring finger on my left hand.

“Y/N seems like you finally called it quits it’s about time he didn’t deserve you.” Jared said.

I wipe my tears with my sleeve.

“ I reached my breaking point a walked him cheating on with my former best-friend from college. Maybe he was right though I am boring and plain.”. I replied.

Jared cups his hands around my face forcing me to look up at him.

“ Y/N, listen me to you are none of those things sweetheart. You are smart, beautiful and brave. Any guy would be lucky to have you. Morell was just too blind to see what an amazing person he had right in-front of him.” Jared said.

The look of adoration in his gorgeous multi-specturm eyes is something I haven’t seen when he was talking about me before.

He closes the small remaining gap between us.

The next thing he does takes me by surprise he places a light kiss on my lips.

My heart feels like it’s beating a hundred miles a minute after what just transpired.

“Y/N, I am sorry I really shouldn’t have done that you’ve already been through a lot today. I don’t want to wreck our friendship on top of that. Jared said as backs away from me

“ Jared don’t be and you certainly didn’t to be honest I’ve slowly falling for you i just didn’t realize it till now. The kiss was the wake-up call I needed. I replied. Jared comes back over to me and kisses me passionately.

That night started a whirlwind romance. I quickly filed the divorce papers it was simple since we had a prenup in place. I eventually destroyed the rings with the garbage disposal I didn’t need the reminder of him.

Here we are 5 years later Jared and I got married within that year and had our daughter Arienne the following year.

I hear Jared come through the door.

Our four year daughter runs up to him. Jared picks her up

“Daddy I missed you.” Arienne said.

“ I missed you Arie and your mom.” Jared replied.

Seeing Jared with our daughter reminds me how lucky I am that I found him.

Jared sets her back on her feet and he makes his way to the living room.

He places light kiss on my lips.

“Hey sweetheart I really missed you today it’s weird not having you around the lot.” Jared said.

“ I missed you too dear. Someone had to take care of Arie since it was P.A day.” I replied.

Arie takes her spot between us.

“Looking at you and our daughter reminds me how lucky I am that we found our way to each other. One of the highlights of my day is coming home to you two. I love you Y/N.” Jared said.

“ Jared I was thinking the same thing and I love you too Jared.” I replied.


End file.
